A Box of Words
by Rathiri
Summary: Aimless, arbitrary drabbles written to random words I found here and there. Warning: not a consistent universe throughout, whether canon or AU new drabbles added


Box of Words

by Rathiri

(no, i do not own atla)

**Chimes**

The Jasmine Dragon is one of the most famous teashops, not only in Ba Sing Se, or even the Earth Kingdom, but abroad as well. It is said that this is the only tea the Fire Lord will drink, and that the most famous of personages frequent its tables. The place is filled with peace and the ever-present tinkle of chimes as the doors open and close. [Jasmine Dragon] 5-3-2010

**Smile**

It was a soft twitch of the lips, barely noticeable. But it caught his eyes and tore out his heart. Because that smile was no longer his. [Aang, Katara] 10-9-2008

**Tears**

She wept in despair and hatred and happiness. It was what she had always wanted after all. Yet a bitter empty feeling clawed at her insides, and it felt as if she was letting out all that had stormed within her, leaving behind but an empty shell. [Katara] 10-9-2008

**Scream**

It was a rage that was magnificent yet deadly. A deathly rapture that caught him unaware as she screamed her anger and made him a worshipper of this lost goddess who reached out and slowly squeezed the life out of him. [Azula, random soldier] 10-9-2008

**Children**

She had dreamed before all this. Of children, a fragile spark of innocence and naiveté. Yet now, drenched in the blood of the nameless and painted with the black of sin, she thought that she could not bear such a thought. Such happiness was not meant for one such as her. [Katara] 10-9-2008

**Hair**

After she left home she went out of her way to be sloppy, to not worry about the frippery that had characterized her past life. But for all the dirt she wallowed in, she took care of her hair. Every night she ran a brush through it and pretended it was her mother's gentle fingers smoothing out the knots of the day. [Toph] 1-15-2010

**Rain**

The weather mirrored her tears as she screamed her anguish to the heavens. It was said that it rained for seven days and seven nights till her grief subsided to turbulent calm. [Katara] 1-15-2010

**Lonely**

Now that the war is over there is nothing left. Slowly they all left, back home, back to where they were needed. But his purpose was over and days passed by, sightless, as he sat motionless in forgotten temples. Alone. [Aang] 1-15-2010

**House**

It wasn't a house. It wasn't a shack or even a cave. It was the shadow of a bison and the warmth of the fire and the laughter in the eyes across from you. It was home. [Gaang] 1-15-2010

**Babies**

He looked at the bundle he held gently in his arms. The small face was relaxed in sleep, a look of trust engraved on her face. A beautiful smile and small fingers made him feel as if, maybe, just maybe, the world could be made right again. [Zuko] 10-9-2008

**Magic**

It was the earth-kingdom girlfriend eating fire-flakes for the first time and the little water-tribe merchant boy learning the difference between a sapling and a weed. It was the fire-nation matriarch cruising the North Pole canals. It was a newborn baby, tattooed, soft dark fuzz, and a giggle accompanied by a strangely strong puff of air. [post-war just as the world settles] 5-3-2010

**Thunder**

Though it often unnerved many of the Bei Fong household, to Toph, thunderstorms were her favorite. Locked in the dark of her own mind, crippled by love, and confined, she loved the tumultuous shaking of the windowpanes and the deep rumbling that echoed through her very bones. To her it was a solid presence, like the earth under her feet. For this, she needed no eyes to see. [Toph] 5-3-2010

**Snowflakes**

The war left behind countless children, parentless, abandoned. They were gathered and shipped to the temples where the Avatar said he was building an orphanage. On the way the ship made a quick stop at the North Pole to gather supplies. The children crowded the windows trying to catch a glimpse of the ice palaces and the snow. They stuck their hands out, futilely trying to catch the white flakes. The harbor echoed with their amazed cries. _Look at all the white ash!_ [war orphans] 1-15-2010

**Turtle**

Like the stars and sands, forever there, slowly drifting between this world and that. Eternity in a thousand moments of stasis and loneliness. [the world turtle] 5-6-2010

**Fluffy**

After a proper bath, Appa's fur is surprisingly soft and fluffy. [Appa] 5-12-2010

**Fireflies**

Her earliest memory is of fireflies and racing to catch the most, because she knows maybe if she catches the most, this time it will be her that mother smiles at. [Azula] 5-12-2010

**Chopsticks**

Finely wrought, seal tusk, tapering into sharp, sharp points, a memory of a beautiful woman, brilliant on her wedding day. [Kya] 5-12-2010

**Slippers**

They may be the worst invention of mankind, but as long as they're off her feet, she's got to admit, they make great fly swatters. [Toph] 5-12-2010

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
